Star Wars: Lights of the Force
by Everknight777
Summary: In a distant galaxy, a Princess on a quest and a Hero trying to leave his past behind are drawn into a Galactic conflict with the ruthless rule of the evil Empire. Neither is prepared for the trials that lie ahead, and only having faith in the Force will see their mission through. But if the will of the force is broken, can they still save not only the Galaxy, but also each other?


**Long time no post.**

 **I was rereading a particularly good star wars/big four crossover by cjupsher and was filled with a sudden desire to write.**

 **Just finished Breath of the Wild not long ago, so i suppose that would be the primer for this outpouring of muse.**

 **I hope its good. its been years since i sat down and wrote a proper story, and not just outlines. ive grown up a lot since then! got married, moved, started paying bills... yikes.**

 **Anyway, i hope this is well received. its not a copy/paste of star wars with zelda characters, and there will be some gems taken from some of my favorite Star Wars Legends stories, so be on the lookout for little references.**

 **Ciao for Now.**

 **Star Wars: Lights of the Force**

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

Five years have passed since the dissolution of the galactic republic, and the rise of the Empire.

The Imperial rule is relentless, and Emperor Dragmire rules with the iron fist of the Sith.

His Apprentice, Darth Ghirahim, has led the systematic hunt for, and execution, of the peacekeepers of the old Republic: the Jedi Order.

There are, however, still those that hope for the return of the Wielders of the light side, secretly combing the stars for any trace of the Jedi.

The Princess Zelda Harkinian of planet Castellan is one such hopeful, and with her Guardian Impa, they have tracked whispers to the planet Ordon, hoping for a miracle...

 **CH1 Twilight**

The birds and beasts of Planet Ordon revelled in the twilight. It was a time when the creatures of the light and the darkness crossed worlds and in the vast forests, however briefly, became one. From the Wild places, Boko Beasts and Lizal dragons crept through the growing shadows, as the few villages and stockyards lit their spotlights, driving back the darkness from their livestock,

Shepherds and hired Mercenaries wandered through the fields and around the edges of the pastures, checking the electromesh fencing that separated the Wild from their livelihoods. Armed with force pikes to wrangle the Ordonian Goats and Hyrulian Cattle, and blaster rifles to defend their herds and selves from the Beasts of the forest.

As the last of the sun set, One of the shepherds glanced up to the vast open sky, looking toward the dense lights of the Hyrule Cluster. His expression was blank, unreadable in the shadow of his hood. He reached a gloved left hand up toward the dense light of the galactic center, fingers tracing constellations with practiced ease, and finally dropping his hand as his eyes picked out a faint drop of red among the white stars, then averting his eyes, as if in shame.

He shouldered his force pike and took a half-step forward before stumbling at the distant thundering boom of a ship entering the atmosphere. He looked up again to see the sleek silver hull of a nubian corvette, nose and wingtips still red from atmospheric entry, fly overhead with a rush of engine noise.

Its descent slowed as it approached the distant lights of Bo's spaceport, then dipped out of sight beneath the treetops.

The shepherd stood for a moment gazing after the ship, then turned and continued along his practiced route across the pasture. There was no more sound except the gentle chirp of crickets as darkness fell completely.

Princess Zelda Harkinian of Castellan released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, swinging the controls of her starship around and pushing them into the console as she swung herself around in the co-pilots seat, stretching her arms over her head. She yawned into the back of her hand. The perils and dangers of spaceflight, many as they here, tended to wear down to monotony after so many years of practice during her travels.

She stood, reaching up to untie her long blonde hair, letting it cascade down her back and shoulders, coming to rest on her stiff blue flight jacket. Her tall brown boots resonated hollowly on the floor of the flight deck as she made her way to the aft corridor, which led to the common area where her Guardian Impa was preparing their evening meal.

Zelda sidled up to the counter, lacing fingers tightly in front of her, the soft leather of her fingerless gloves creaking as they pressed together.

"Landing tower put us into docking bay 94." Zelda informed Impa, her bright green eyes gazed tiredly at Impas back, watching the old Sheikah woman prepare their meal with practiced ease.

"Thank you my dear." Impa replied softly.

"They also said that we should wait until morning to move between the settlements. Apparently beast attacks have been growing in frequency recently, and anyone unfamiliar with the roads should take caution if travelling at night, or to hire an escort droid for defense." Zelda remarked, reaching forward and picking up a knife and bundle of Endura Carrots, carefully she began peeling them for Impa.

Impa made a noncommital noise, somewhere between a scoff and a sigh. "Droids are well and good, but they cannot sense the dark energy that motivates the Beasts. Not to worry Princess, if need be, I will guide you through the Forest." Impa turned to face Zelda. The old Sheikah had once been a lively person, but the past year had made her feel each of her years twice. The trademark silver hair of her race had dulled mostly to gray, and the smile lines had begun to droop as with each passing system they visited, her hope dwindled more and more. She rarely smiled earnestly anymore,

Zeldas brow creased slightly. "Fi is more than capable of keeping me safe." Zelda argued. She built her companion droid herself, and took pride in its construction and capabilities.

Impa gave her young charge a ghost of a smile. "I meant no offense against Fi my dear. Perhaps I'm just old fashioned. I prefer the intuition that a flesh and blood guard can provide is all." she scooped some diced Hearty Radishes into the pot bubbling on the stove.

Zelda returned Impas smile. She began carefully dicing the carrot she just finished peeling before picking up the next one. "I have a good feeling this time. This planet feels so... alive. That must mean that the Force is strong here. Surely a Jedi would be able to hide themselves so far out here."

Impa chuckled. "You say that every time we touch down on a new planet."

Zelda nodded absently as she continued preparing the carrots. She didn't know how to respond to Impas remark. It _did_ feel different this time. She always hoped that they would find a Jedi, despite in three years of travel, never finding one. But as they neared the planet she felt as if something was watching her. Not maliciously, like that time on Nar Shaddaa when she was being stalked through the streets by a gang of weequay smugglers. That time, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she swung her datapad around in the crowd, directing Fi's sensors down every alleyway and shop door. This felt more like someone invisible with her in an empty room, watching but not with any malice. It felt more like curiosity or even longing.

She finished her part of the meal prep and stood, walking to the table where her datapad rested. She activated it and pulled up the local Holonet, getting a feel for the locale in which they'd made port.

"It says here that this group of settlements has had more success in the past few seasons than the others." Zelda said absently as Impa tasted the stew. "Both primary and secondary productions are at least fifteen percent higher than the other locales. The residents attribute it to more favorable grazing conditions, but it was only after the latest batch of laborers began tending stock that output showed any increase over ranches of comparable size." she bit her lip, scanning down the agricultural reports. "It could be true, but still.."

Impa slowly stirred the stew. "My dear, its truly wonderful how that mind of yours works. Who would think that the decreased price of Ordon goat milk, indicative of a rise in production and quality, would be any sort of sign that one of our missing friends had taken up residence here?" She gave a rare hearty chuckle.

Zelda smiled as she traced her finger along a map, deducing the most efficient route through the pastures. "Well, its not as if we have any reports of lightsaber wielding heroics to go off of."

It made their search that much harder, that in recent years the reports of outright sightings had dwindled to nothing. Any reported Jedi sightings were followed almost immediately by news of imperial occupation and sightings of the emperors mysterious right hand, Darth Ghirahim, and his Inquisitors.

Impa ladled the stew into a pair of bowls and walked over to her Princess, setting one down as Zelda set the datapad aside. "All that points to there being a truly wise Jedi hiding amongst these people." Impa reminded her young charge.

They ate their meal in silence, both of them hoping, in their own way, that their search had finally borne fruit.

Zelda finished first, pushing her empty bowl away and standing up. "There is still some time left before the settlement begins to close up for the night. I'm going to go interview some of the locals so we can start with our bearings in the right direction in the morning." Zelda said excitedly, hooking her datapad to her hip, and holstering her blaster on the opposite side. "I'll be back soon!"

As the princess took off down the hall, Impa could only shake her head and chuckle. Zeldas enthusiasm had a way of lightening her dampened spirits.

Zelda had woken before dawn, too anxious to wait for her Caretaker to wake. She was pulling on her boots as her personal probe droid floated into the aft cabin. Fi was a modified surveillance droid that Zelda had rebuilt herself. She fulfilled a multitude of functions, from basic maintenance, to protocol, to defense. Her iridescent blue casing contained a multitude of helpful research tools and weapons, all cleverly concealed under a pair of semicircular outriggers. A single golden optic in the shape of a gemstone rested in the center of her data core. It flashed briefly before Fi gave Zelda the results of her findings

"Princess, my analysis shows an 82% chance that the individual we seek is currently located somewhere to our west. The frequency of successful Beast attacks in this quadrant indicate that a higher grade of defensive capability is being employed there." Fi relayed in a monotonous voice. Zelda smirked to herself. She modeled the vocalizer after her mothers own voice, the one she employed when dealing with 'delicate matters of state'. The droid was, however, programmed with an innate curiosity about the world around it. Constantly gathering data on various flora and fauna at Zeldas behest. It was Fi, actually, who initially noticed the lowering price on goods from Ordon, prompting zelda to further investigate.

She shrugged on her blue flight jacket over top of her white tank top, zipping it up all the way to her neck. "Thank you Fi. Were you able to acquire a registry of the laborers working those particular pastures?"

"Affirmative, princess."

Zelda nodded and stroked her hair out from behind her neck, pulling it up through the collar of her jacket, and walked to the ramp, grabbing her datapad and blaster pistol before descending onto the packed dirt of the docking bay. The light of dawn was just starting to color the sky as she disengaged her speeder from the outer hull of the ship.

Soon, Zelda and Fi were racing down the road toward the western grasslands. They passed a few fellow early risers on the roads, who all smiled and waved at the Lovely young woman. This was a prosperous community, eking out their living beyond the reaches of the empire, on the outer rim ot the galaxys southern quadrant. The life of the colonists was a hard one, but the gruff tenacity of the citizens and the nature of the work attracted like- minded people, both human and alien, to the life of honest labor. Colonies such as Ordon also enjoyed no small degree of security, being granted a mercenary contract not only to protect their livestock, but also for planetary defense. Nothing short of a full blown empire invasion force could hope to penetrate their defenses.

Zelda slowed as she approached the central settlement, little more than a small cluster of barns and dormitories, and gazed out at the pastures full of ring-horned Ordon goats. They gathered in small herds of a dozen or so, peppered throughout the wide grassy valley that stretched before her. The wind blowing across the grass and cloudless sky heartened the Princess. It was gratifying to see that even though the galaxy was still suffering in the chaos that followed the clone war and the rule of the Empire, there were still wonderful places where life was prospering.

 _This_ she thought _is the reason we should all still have hope._

She dismounted her speeder and walked to the fence, leaning against a railing. Fi floated out into the pasture toward a herd and dispersing it as she tried to more closely inspect one of the young whose horns had yet to fuse together. She took out her datapad and grabbed a Holo of the idyllic scenery, hoping to add it to her collection. She paused a few moments to breathe the clean air as more workers passed behind her, some gawking openly at the beautiful Hylian Princess.

"OI! GOAT LOOSE!" came a shout from up the road.

Zelda turned to see the workers all rush to the sides of the road, climbing atop the fence as a large blue goat tromped town the path toward her, having broken free of a ranchers grip after being zapped with a force pike, enraging it. She mimicked the rest of the crowd, jumping atop the railing, but lost her footing and slid off, striking her head on the metal railing with a bell-like ring. Dazed, she looked back to the goat, seeing it closing the distance. Quickly.

Panic began to rise in her chest, she gestured toward Fi, who was only just now flying toward the princess, a red laser sight trained on the goat as her laser charged.

Zelda raised her outstretched hand, futilely trying to block the oncoming creature. It was almost upon her, head down and ready to ram,

Suddenly a man in a blue tunic was there, standing between her and the charging goat. His stance was upright, hooded head facing away from her, knees only slightly bent, left arm raised toward the goat and the right arm half-cocked back. He would be trampled just the same as she would be.

Zeldas head throbbed and her vision blurred, but she saw, as she fell, the goat skid to a stop just before reaching the man. Were it not for his closeness, she would have thought that he had stopped it on his own. But no, the goat slowed and stopped just before reaching him, shaking its head as if shaking something out of its face, then placing its horned forehead in the mans outstretched palm, a look of contentment in its eyes.

The last thing she saw before striking the ground was the man pushing back his hood and turning toward her, golden hair shining, blue eyes hyper focused on her, and his mouth slightly parted, as if about to speak.

Then there was nothing.

 **Let me know what you think! chapter 2 coming soon.**


End file.
